Lobo, cuidado con Caperucita
by HimitsuNoSeb
Summary: Ereri. ¿Alguna vez han pensado en un lobo como alguien deseable? ¿Han pensado que quizás Caperucito Eren no es lo que parece? ¿Me creerían si les digo que quién más tiene que temer es Levi, el lobo? ¿Y si digo que esta historia es al revés? ¿Y si es Caperucita quien se "come" al lobo?. Eren x Levi. Levi Uke.


**Título:** Lobo, cuidado con Caperucita.

 **Pareja:** Eren x Levi.

 **Advertencias:** Eren cazador x Werewolf!Levi. Aluciones a Shingeki no Kyojin. Eren fane. Eren obsesivo (?). Levi uke.

 **Género:** Romance, drama, humor, parodias, cosas random, situaciones graciosas, etc, etc.

 **Dedicado a:** Todas las personas que me leen y me dejan lindos reviews :3 y a los amantes de SnK/AoT en general.

Otras notitas van en las notas finales :'3

 **Anuncio de Aclaración de Derechos (?):** Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan no me pertenece a mí, sino al señor Hajime Isayama. Todo lo que escribo es sin fines de lucro, sólo por el mero placer de escribir cosas raras (?).

Hola! Vengo con un fic nuevo que tenía ganas de escribir xD espero que les guste y se rían como yo (?). Aviso que Eren es algo fan y muchas cosas más (?). Se menciona al anime y algunos personajes fuera de la serie, pero son cosas bobas made in Eren (?).

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Érase una vez hace mucho tiempo, en las afueras de un pueblo germano, vivía un lobo.

Era un lobo amargado, salvaje, agresivo y solitario. Aunque además de todo esto, era famoso por ser el más ágil, el más fuerte, el más temible y el que no tenía piedad por nada y por nadie.

Es por esto que todos le temían, siendo el sujeto malvado de las historias contadas a los niños mal portados, aunque también a los viajeros que se atrevían a buscar aventuras en el bosque a las afueras de Trost, que era el lugar donde el lobo salvaje vivía. 

¿Qué si tenía nombre? Oh, sí, claro. Y nuestro lobo tenía un nombre elegante —corto pero efectivo— con un apellido digno de ser recordado y temido. Porque descendía del linaje de los lobos del sur, la sangre más fuerte conocida en aquel entonces. 

Hablamos de la familia Ackerman, los cuales desde siempre se conocieron por ser carniceros, asaltando pueblos y atemorizando a los poblados. Pero no eran sólo esto, no, pues muchos de estos lobos prestaron ayuda a reyes pasados y sirvieron de vasallos, pues no había ser más invencible que un lobo de la familia Ackerman. 

Gran fama para una familia, ¿Verdad? Aunque la verdad es que ahora mismo sólo existían dos, los últimos herederos de esta manada, ya que el resto se hubo extinguido gracias a múltiples cazas. 

Ahora bien, ¿Conocen el cuento de Caperucita Roja y el Lobo Feroz? Porque esta historia es algo similar, —por no decir que la misma—. 

Es un cuento muy famoso, que narra las aventuras de una pobre niña con capucha roja, la cual visita a su abuela enferma dentro del corazón del bosque, aunque esta es brutalmente comida por el lobo feroz, mismo que intenta comerse a Caperucita. Pero nada de esto ocurre, ya que tras la ayuda del cazador, la chica logra librarse de las garras del lobo, el cual es asesinado finalmente por la gente de los poblados que vino en ayuda de Caperucita y el cazador. 

Pero hoy vengo a desmentir todo eso, pues no es más que basura. 

En primer lugar, Caperucita no era una inocente chica. Más bien era un adolescente joven bastante conocido por los alrededores. Si conocen la historia de Trost, en el reino de Rose, quizás alguna vez oyeron hablar de Eren Jaeger, el chico de la capucha roja. 

De ojos turquesa con destellos azules, destacaba de entre todos los habitantes por ser hijo del médico más famoso de ese entonces, Grisha Jaeger. Pero esto no se detenía sólo ahí —claro que no— pues era alguien bastante peculiar. 

Nadie negaba que ante la vista de todo el mundo, Eren era casi un santo. Y uno muy inocente, he de decir. 

Destilaba el brillo de la juventud, teniendo un rostro ligeramente aniñado pese a ser curtido por el calor del sol y el trabajo de campo. Sin duda cuando creciera sería el objeto de atención de las señoritas del reino, como ya lo era para ese entonces.

Terco, llevado a su idea, altruista y luchador, eran algunas de las cualidades que todo el mundo destacaba de él, pues si hablaban de determinación, Eren era el ejemplo número uno dentro de todo Trost, de Rose y del mundo entero. 

¿Y el lobo? Bueno, el lobo sí era la criatura feroz que cuenta la historia retorcida que todos conocen. No andaba por el mundo comiendo ancianas y travistiéndose descaradamente con ropas amplias y poco sexys. No, porque nuestro lobo era mucho más que eso.

La elegancia con la que Levi Ackerman paseaba por el bosque, era digna de admirar. Incluso era conocido que cada noche, se viera "cazado" por distintas señoritas, quienes buscaban del lobo algo más que ser vilmente "comidas".

Realmente la vida del lobo más famoso era difícil, pues la fina línea entre ser temido y respetado con el ser admirado y acosado, cada vez era más fina.

No, ya no le valía comer animales y asaltar granjas si al otro día no se escucharían más que "¡Kyaa´s!" por parte de las granjeras y la comunidad femenina en general. 

Por eso y mucho más, es que la historia de Caperucita y el lobo feroz que conocen, no es cierta.

¿Alguna vez han pensado en un lobo como alguien deseable?

¿Han pensado que quizás Caperucito Eren no es lo que parece?

¿Me creerían si les digo que quién más tiene que temer es Levi, el lobo?

¿Y si digo que esta historia es al revés?

¿Y si es Caperucita quien se "come" al lobo? 

Si quieren saber más de esto, entonces no me queda más que remontarnos tiempo atrás, en el poblado de Trost, en la espesura del bosque en el que la historia ocurrió. 

Pero como todas las historias importantes, esto debería comenzar con un: "Había una vez…". Es lo lógico, ¿No?

Bueno, lamento decir que esto no comienza como una historia normal.

Pero, adelante, lean. 

8888888888888888888888888888888888 

¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a tener que soportar esta mierda? 

Realmente no me gustaba el rumbo que estaba teniendo el mundo para este entonces. ¿Es que ya nadie le temía a un puto lobo? Mierda, me los comería a todos antes de dejar que mi reputación de maldad siga su camino de descenso.

¿Qué por qué estoy tan histérico? Claro, no tengo motivos, de seguro piensas. Pero NO, sí tengo motivos. Y muchos. 

¿Debo comenzar por el hecho de que ya nadie grita de pánico cuando me ve? La mayoría huye, sí, pero últimamente las mujeres del reino se me estaban ofreciendo en bandeja dorada. ¿De verdad? ¿Es que ya no tienen un poquito de respeto por mi trabajo?

No sé qué mierda lean hoy en día, o por qué los 'lobos' ya no somos lo que éramos antes.

Mientras Kenny estaba vivo, el terror acechaba el reino. Ah, esos eran buenos tiempos. No como ahora, que parecen chicas fangirls que mi posible cena. 

¿Y quién mierda es ese Jacob Black? Porque créanme cuando les digo que NO SOY ESE MARICA. Y no, no pueden ser mi Bella, ni nada similar. Además de eso debo aclarar que no me gustan los vampiros, ni mucho menos tengo un crush con Edward Cullen.

Por favor, dejen de leer cosas extrañas, ni me confundan con sujetos con los que no tengo ni un puto pelo de similaridad. 

Soy un Ackerman. Levi Ackerman, para ser exactos. Y el resto me vale un pepino. 

Con flojera caminé por el bosque en el que siempre había vivido, el mismo en el que mi familia vivió y prosperó. 

Los pájaros cantaban, los rayos de sol se colaban por entre las ramas de los árboles y el cielo, —azul— auguraba un buen día. Un buen día sólo si eras de esas personas optimistas que gustaban de cantar mientras daban paseos, feliz de tener otro día de vida.

Pero eso no iba conmigo. Soy el lobo, no puedo andar como un inocente conejito correteando por el bosque sin ninguna preocupación. 

Alzando la mirada avancé con paso firme y determinado hacia mi destino, aunque antes de que diera un paso más, la presencia conocida de alguien de mi especie me detuvo. 

—Hermano, ¿Qué haces por aquí? —La voz de mi hermana, Mikasa Ackerman se dejó oír por el bosque, silenciosa como siempre.

Ella era alguien sigilosa, temible y sádica. A veces sentía un ligero atisbo de envidia cuando de Mikasa se trataba, pues no tenía los mismos problemas que yo tenía. Las fangirls deberían seguirla a ella, no a mí. 

—Andaba vigilando los alrededores. Hace poco llegó una manada de zorros salvajes y no quiero que vengan a ensuciar. Me basta con el desastre que deja Hanji como para que más de su familia escoja MI bosque como un posible hogar para vivir —Y qué decir. No sé cómo podía soportar a la zorra cuatro ojos, pero era algo que ya estaba grabado dentro de mis líneas de paciencia. 

—Dirás "nuestro" bosque, Levi. Recuerda que ambos somos los herederos de Kenny, y como dijo mamá, nosotros… —. 

Pero antes de que pudiéramos seguir con nuestra discusión, el conocido aroma a humano invadió nuestras fosas nasales. Era obvio que ella también lo sentiría, pues —después de mí— era la loba más poderosa.

Hace días no comía algo decente y en este momento siento que este hecho me está pasando la cuenta.

Apretando los dientes me dejé envolver por su deliciosa esencia, dejando que mi instinto me dominara parcialmente. Ah, eso me encantaba. La manera en que mis músculos parecían llenarse de vigor y como mis venas pulsaban llenas de atracción. Porque la comida para un lobo era sumamente importante. Enterrar los dientes en carne tierna y fresca era casi similar a tener un gustoso orgasmo. 

Gruñendo por lo bajo posé mi mirada en la loba frente a mí, dejándole ver que esa presa sería mía. 

—Vete —. 

Porque ese humano sería mío. 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 

— ¡No quiero! El viejo Hannes es un borracho. ¿Por qué no pude venir él? —. 

A veces odiaba ser hijo único, pues eso me convertía en el esclavo de Carla Jaeger, mi madre. 

— ¡Eren! No seas desobediente, o te irás olvidando de salir junto a Jean y Armin. ¿Está claro, jovencito? Así que irás a dejarle algo de comida, vino y sus medicinas —El tono rotundo de mi madre decía a leguas que me torturaría por siempre si no le llevaba la jodida canasta a ese viejo borracho. 

A regañadientes fui por mi capucha roja —mi favorita— y la que me hacía tan famoso.

¿Acaso creen que no lo sé? Sí, tengo claro lo guapo que soy, y lo muy conocido que soy gracias a la capucha que mamá me regaló. Tengo otras, claro, pero esta es la que más me gusta. Creo que me da algo de misterio, y eso es divertido. 

—Bien, iré… Pero si luego me comen los lobos será tu culpa —. ¿Los lobos, comerme? Eso sería posible sólo si yo no fuera Eren Jaeger. Mi sangre cazadora es algo que pocos conocen. Sólo mis amigos tienen en claro que conmigo es mejor no meterse. 

—No digas eso, Eren. Ya sabes que debes evitar el bosque, pues uno nunca sabe lo que se puede encontrar… Pero bueno, ve luego para que no se te haga tarde —.

—Sí, sí, adiós, mamá —.

Cubriéndome con la tela roja, tomé la canasta y salí de casa, enfilando directo hacia el bosque. No caminaría de más por ser al viejo borracho de Hannes, además, ¿Temer a los lobos? De verdad, eso no es algo que esté incluido en mi sistema.

Quizás soy algo hipócrita y falso, pero me da lo mismo. A mis diecisiete años soy más de lo que cualquier otro chico de mi edad es. Y eso me causa algo de placer.

Creo que —el mejor apodo que podría ponerme— es "lobo disfrazado de oveja". Porque eso soy. 

—Sie sind das essen und wir sind die jäger! —Mientras avanzaba y me internaba por el bosque, tarareé una de las canciones que me gustaban, esa de un anime que vi hace algún tiempo, donde la humanidad se veía invadida por gigantes come humanos.

¡Y me encantaba! Sobre todo mi personaje favorito, el capitán Rivaille. Dios, ese hombre era sencillamente hermoso y cada día tenía sueños húmedos con él.

Si yo fuera Harem*, el protagonista, ya le habría dado duro contra el muro al capitán Rivaille. Es que es tan pequeño, tan agresivo, tan… Pasivo, que me provoca un sinfín de deseos impuros hacia enanillos con mal carácter.

Si realmente existiera, juro que lo haría mío y solamente mío. Pero como no existe, debo conformarme leyendo historias homoeróticas entre él y el protagonista. 

¡Por favor, dios! Quiero un Rivaille-san al cual amar. Juro que seré un niño bueno dentro de lo posible. 

Y así, sumido en mis pensamientos sobre el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, reparé en que no sabía dónde estaba. O sea, en parte lo sé, porque estoy en el bosque a las afueras de Trost, pero sinceramente… Perdí el norte.

Deteniéndome en un claro, miré hacia todos lados para ver si buscaba alguna referencia con la cual ubicarme. Bueno, como "cazador" quizás no soy tan diestro, pues orientarme es algo que siempre me ha causado problemas. Y —al parecer— me los seguirá causando.

—Maldición, tonto bosque… —. 

Habiendo decidido mí nuevo rumbo, no alcancé a dar ni tres pasos cuando algo, o mejor dicho alguien, bloqueó mi camino.

Y, ¡Juro por dios que siento que podría morir! No, no, me moriré ahora mismo. De verdad.

—Ca… ¡Capitán Rivaille! —OH DIOS, ¡ERA ÉL! ¡ÉL! ¿Acaso estoy soñando? ¿Es alguna clase de fantasía hecha realidad? Quizás me caí y me golpeé la cabeza y estoy soñando.

Pero… ¡Pero! Luce demasiado real. Demasiado… Mierda.

No creo que sea mi absoluto fanatismo por él, pero lo estoy viendo... ¡Lo veo y es igual! Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, contrólate, baby.

Es que, ¡No podía evitarlo! Frente a mí se encontraba el Capitán Rivaille, o —en realidad—, alguien que se le parece mucho. Y de hecho serían iguales si no fuera por algunas cosas que me alertaron. 

El Capitán Rivaille es un hombre bajito, delgado pero con músculos marcados y sensuales… Bien, este hombre es igual. 

El Capitán Rivaille posee unos ojos hechizantes en una tonalidad verdosa y medio plateada, demasiado fabulosos como para ser ciertos... Y este hombre los posee también. 

El Capitán Rivaille tiene cabello negro, corto y con la nuca rapada. Un corte militar y elegante que a él le sienta de maravilla. Bien, este hombre es igual. 

Pero… 

El Capitán Rivaille no tiene unas bonitas orejitas lobunas, peluditas y adorables que se mueven como las de los gatos… Pues este hombre sí. 

El Capitán Rivaille no tiene una cola totalmente negra, frondosa y felpuda como la de un animal, ni mucho menos posee garras, ni colmillos filosos que lucen temibles… Bien, el hombre frente a mí sí tiene todo esto. 

Y lo peor de todo, siento que me mira con hambre… 

Bueno, sería terrible para cualquier otra persona, menos para mí. Siempre lo he dicho, soy Eren Jaeger. El resto se habla por sí solo. 

¿Hay algo más sensual que un capitán Rivaille con orejitas y cola? Fuera de su expresión de asesino, ¿Acaso no es la cosita más mona del mundo?

— ¿Capitán Rivaille? No sé de qué hablas mocoso, pero esas serán tus últimas palabras —.

¿Podía alguien orgasmearse de sólo oír la voz de alguien más? Díganme, para no sentirme como un pervertido subnormal.

Cerré los ojos unos segundos, no pudiendo tomar esa amenaza como un hecho por el cual sentir terror. Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, inhalé profundo, sintiendo como a mi nariz llegaba un aroma peculiar. Algo fuerte y dominante, pero igualmente delicioso… Y atrayente. 

Oh, lobito, ¿Dónde te has venido a meter?

Puede que tengas garras y colmillos, pero entre los dos, creo que el depredador soy yo…

¿Debería dejar que te acercaras o acercarme yo? Quiero ver como tu instinto intenta atacarme, pero no te aseguro nada.

Aunque sí te aseguro que te devoraré… 

Soy Eren Jaeger, y aunque seas un lobo, creo que el que debe huir eres tú. 

**Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** ¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero que les guste esta nueva versión de Caperucita Roja y el Lobo Feroz xDD veremos que Caperucita puede ser aún más peligrosa que el Lobo y toda su fiereza lol xDD :3

Y bueno, **¡Se busca beta!** Si alguien conoce de alguna personilla amorosa que guste de betear, please, dígame uwu.

Espero sus reviews :3 pues me ayudan a saber si les gustó o no xD y bueno, también espero sus sugerencias :'3


End file.
